Dance for Life
by Maximum of Sarcasm
Summary: Max and the Flock are normal kids with normal lifes but not a normal school. Their school is a dance school/normal school. Everyone in the Flock including Total can dance! And everyone knows it. No wings! Fax! Eggy! Anri! Nazzy! Also Total can talk! R&R!
1. Hurry Up Guys!

"Hurry up guys we will be late!" I shouted up the stairs. GRRRRRR…. I hate being late for school. I like being early because of getting good seats and dance classes. We all did dance class we even showed Total some moves. How rude of me I forgot to introduce us. My name is Maximum Martinez, and the kids I just shouted at are my Flock. No we aren't birds we don't have wings. We just call our little group of 8 the Flock. There are Fang, Iggy, Ari and Gazzy. And Me (Max), Ella, Nudge and Angel. The ages are me Fang and Iggy are 18. Ella and Gazzy are 17. Nudge and Ari are 16. And Angel is 15. We have no idea how old Total is so we will keep it at that.

"Hurry up before I come up there and throw a bucket of cold water on you!" I screamed up stairs. Then I heard 5 pairs of feet on the ground running to their bathrooms. Yes we all have our own separate bathrooms. We kinda live in a Mansion (**picture on profile page)** It's called Martinez Mansion. Then I saw Nudge and Ari run downstairs trying to beat each other to breakfast. We each have our own separate colours except me and Fang because we both like Black and Red but we wear black dance clothes and Fang wears black every day. I wear black and red clothes but if you're lucky I wear blue and Purple but no other colours. Except green when the whole school has to wear green and white uniform when we have assembly which is every 2 weeks.

Ari wears red clothes, Nudge wears pink clothes, Angel wears blue clothes, Iggy wears grey and white sometimes black clothes, Gazzy wears green clothes, and Ella wears purple clothes. And our rooms are the same as well. Next were Angel and Gazzy sliding down the sides of the stairs with Iggy running in the middle. "Go eat hurry! I dont want to be late for school again! Ella! Get your arse out of that bathroom before I come and get you myself!" I screamed. Wow, I must do alot of screaming because my throat really hurts. "I'm coming! jeeezz! Shes almost unpaitent as mom back at home." I heard her mutter. "I heard that." I said. I grabbed a drink of orange juice and a pancake but before I could eat it I decided to have some fun. "Hey Guys. Did you know that Total cooked these." I laughed like a maniac as everyone spat out their pancakes. "Jeezz... *laughs*... You... *laughs*... fell... *laughs*... for it! Total said as me and him were laughing and rolling on the ground while the Flock gave us glares. "Oh come on guys, It was a joke. You can grab somthing from the dairy on the way to school. For now get ready for school." I said. As everyone walked out of the kitchen I stopped Fang and halfed my pancake and gave it to him. "Don't tell anyone." I said winking and with one finger one my lips.

"Hurry up we are ging now, Like RIGHT NOW!" I yelled up stairs. And we all went out the door and got in our cars. Boys in one driven by Fang. And girls in another driven by me. **(Car Pictures on profile.)**


	2. Slut Drop!

Max: Wassup Pepsi!

Me: Max, since when are you this hype?

Max: I had Pepsi! And it is delicious!

Me: Ok... any way here is some details for the story in case you get lost. Max goes out with Fang, Fang goes out with Max, Ella goes out with Iggy, Iggy goes out with Ella, Nudge goes out with Gazzy, Gazzy goes out with Nudge, Angel goes out with Ari, and Ari goes out with Angel. *faints from saying heaps saying: Max do the disclaimer.*

Max: Hi guys again...anyway before Hana fainted and I don't see how she did... She wanted me to do the declaimer and the disclaimer is... Hana doesn't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. And she doesn't own 'Run the world.' Glee does. Should I tell you about my day? Yes I should any...

*Fang pops out of nowhere and kisses Max*

Max: Bye!

*Max and Fang both disappear*

Dance for Life

Chapter 2

Fangs POV

We got to school just a little bit before the girls and we stayed by the car waiting for them so we can walk into school. We waited for a bit then I got a text from Max. '_Sorry we're goin 2 be late, you can either go into school or wait for us we goin to get food to eat.' _ So I told the guys that the girls were going to be late. Then we saw the slut team aka Lissa's group. "Guys, 12 o'clock. In car now." So we got in the car and locked the doors and wound up the windows. Then Lissa walked up to the window and tapped on it with her very long fingernails. I wound down the window. "Good Morning ladies." I said. "Hello boys, I don't see your girlfriends..." Lissa was cut off by some really loud song.**  
><strong>Then Max's car comes into the car park with the girls singing the song with their heart. Max saw the slut group with Lissa standing there. And nudged the girls and pointed at Lissa. Then they went off probably to park the car because the song had restarted.

**Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4****  
><strong>**GIRLS!  
>Who run the world? Girls! x4<strong>**  
><strong>**Who run this motha? Girls! x4****  
><strong>**Who run the world? Girls! x4****  
><strong>**It's hot up in here****  
><strong>**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back****  
><strong>**I'm rapping for the girls who taking over the world****  
><strong>**Help me raise a glass for the college grads****Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is (check)****  
><strong>**You can't hold me****  
><strong>**I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my check****  
><strong>**This goes out to all the women getting it in,****  
><strong>**Get on your grind****  
><strong>**To the other men that respect what I do****  
><strong>**Please accept my shine****  
><strong>**Boy you know you love it****  
><strong>**How we're smart enough to make these millions****  
><strong>**Strong enough to bear the children****  
><strong>**Then get back to business****  
><strong>**See, you better not play me****  
><strong>**Oh come here baby****  
><strong>**Hope you still like me****  
><strong>**If you hate me!****  
><strong>**My persuasion can build a nation****  
><strong>**Endless power****  
><strong>**Our love we can devour****  
><strong>**You'll do anything for me****  
><strong>**Who run the world? Girls! X4****  
><strong>**Who run this motha? Girls! x4****  
><strong>**Who run the world? Girls! X4****  
><strong>**Who are we?****  
><strong>**What we run?****  
><strong>**The world****  
><strong>**Who are we?****  
><strong>**What we run?****  
><strong>**The world****  
><strong>**Who are we?****  
><strong>**What do we run?****  
><strong>**We run the world****  
><strong>**Who are we?****  
><strong>**What we run?****  
><strong>**We run the world****  
><strong>**Who run the world? GIRLS!**

And when they hopped out the car, the younger girls started dancing and Max was standing in the middle dancing then the girls started walking toward us still dancing. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the girls. Everyone knew that we were really good dancers even the teachers and principal were afraid of us. Max and the girls got up to us now and Lissa had to step back because Max got in her face then spun making her hair go in Lissa's face. Max the opened the drivers front door and sat in my lap still singing and the other girls had gone around Lissa and her group dancing and singing some bits with Max. Max left my lap and then the girls got out of the car to watch a bit better. Max then started dancing in front of Lissa. Then the song finished and Max pushed Lissa saying "What do you think you doing with MY boyfriend, Slut face." Then Ella, Nudge and Angel did this weird thing by bunching up a fist and dropping in till they were crouching on the ground and going back up saying "Slut drop" and everyone heard it was so quiet then everyone started laughing. Lissa's face went as red as her face. Then she turned around and stalked off with her minions running as fast as they can on their heels as they can go. Everyone were still laughing and some of the girls were trying to copy the girls dancing. The girls walked up to us and Max said "You wanna go to the dance room to practise our dancing?" "Sure?" I said still dazed about what had just happened. So we all walked up the steps of the school and went to the changing sheds to get changed into our dance gear. **(Both School clothes and dance clothes are on profile!)**


	3. Best Day Ever!

Me: Hi Guys, today I don't have Max because after Fang kissed her, so today I have Iggy!

Iggy: Hi Guys.

Me: Well Iggy if you could do the disclaimer and I will go find Max and Fang 'cause I kinda need them for the end of the story.

Iggy: Ok Hana.

*Hana disappears to find Max and Fang*

Iggy: Okay Hana doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs. Do not forget this, Listen to the Glee version of T.G.I.F, Last Friday Night not the Katy Perry one! Bye!

Max's POV

Well we finished our dance practice and headed to class. So we walked into music when our favourite song started up. Fang and Iggy started singing.

Fang: _Theres a stranger in my bed. Theres a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingos in the pool. I smell like a mini-bar. DJ's passed out in the yard. Barbie's on the barbeque. Is this a Hickey or a Bruise?_

Iggy: _Pictures up last night ended up online. I'm screwed. Oh well. It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled! Damn!_

All of the kids were looking at us as we jumped up on the stage.

All:_Last Friday night__Yeah, we danced on table tops__and we took too many shots__Think we kissed but I forgot?__  
><em>  
>Me and Ella walked up to Fang and Iggy and kissed them on the cheek.<p>

All: _Last Friday night__Yeah, we maxed our credit cards__And got kicked out of the bar__So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night__We went streaking in the park__Skinny dipping in the dark__Then had a ménage à trios__Last Friday night__Yeah I think we broke the law__Always say we're gonna stop-op (woah-oh)__But this Friday night, do it all again__But this Friday night, do it all again._

All: _T.G.I.F.!__T.G.I.F.!__T.G.I.F.!__T.G.I.F.!__T.G.I.F.!__T.G.I.F.!__T.G.I.F.!_ _Last Friday night__Yeah, we danced on table tops__And we took too many shots__Think we kissed but I forgot?_

Again me and Ella walked up to Fang and Iggy and kissed them on the cheek.

All: _Last Friday night__Yeah, we maxed our credit cards__And got kicked out of the bar__So we hit the boulevard__Last Friday night We went streaking in the park__Skinny dipping in the dark__Then had a ménage à trios__Last Friday night__Yeah I think we broke the law__Always say we're going to stop-op (woah-oh)__This Friday night__Do it all again!_

The song finished and the kids started cheering. We gave each other Hi-5 or hugging each other. We jumped down but our music teacher chased us back up there. And said "Do another song!" And the kids were agreeing with him. So we hopped up and did a Flock circle. "What song are we going to do?" Angel asked. "I don't know." I said. "Wait, I got an idea but I will need Fang, Iggy and Max plus myself to do this but when you get the beat start dancing." 'Okay?' as Gazzy started whispering in our ears.

We then all stood in our spots ready for the song. Gazzy ran over to the band and told them what song we were doing. We have been practising this song for ages and we haven't let anyone see it so I hope they liked it. Iggy started to the Party Rock, Yeah, Woo, and Lets go! 

Gazzy:_ Party Rocking is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time._

We all slid on the ground put our hands above our heads and did a jump back flip.

Gazzy:_ And we goin to make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time._

Fang: _Clap!_

We all started clapping.

Gazzy:_ Party Rocking is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we goin to make you lose your minds. We just wanna see you..._

Max: _Shake that!_

We all started doing our dance moves, back flips, flips, cartwheels.

Fang: _In the club party rock. Look pretty girl she on my jock. Non-stop when we're in the spot. Booty in the way like she on the block. With a drink I got's to know. Tight jeans, Tattoos, cause I'm rock n' roll. Half black, Half white, Domino. Gain the money out the door. _

Iggy: _YOW! I'm running through these hoes like drano. I got that devilish flow rock n' roll, no halo. We party rock! Yeah that's what the crew that I'm reppin. On the rise to the top No led in our zeppelin._

Gazzy: _Party Rocking is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time. And we going to make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time_

Iggy: _Let's Go!_

Everybody started jumping up and down including the teacher

Gazzy: _Party Rocking is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we going to make you lose your mind. We just wanna see you..._

Max:_ Shake that!_

Ari: _Every Day I'm Shuffling._

He had such a deep voice that everyone started laughing. We all started shuffling. Fang and Iggy threw me up in the air and Ari and Gazzy threw Angel up in the air. We flipped over each other and landed shuffling. The boys did the wa two step.

Ari:_ Shuffling, Shuffling. _

Fang: _Step up fast & be the first girl to make throw this cash. We get the money, don't be mad. Now Stop._

We all stopped.

Fang:_ Hating is bad._

Iggy:_ One more shot for us, another round. Please fill up my cup, don't mess around. We just wanna see, you shake it now!_

Ari:_ Now you wanna be, you naked now!_

And Iggy and Ari started cackling.

Max:_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]__Put your hands up to the sound [X2]__Get up [X9]__Put your hands up to the sound__To the sound__Put your hands up !_

Gazzy: _Party rock is in the house tonight__  
><em> 

Fang:_ Everybody just have a good time__  
><em> 

Iggy:_ And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
><em> 

Ari:_ Everybody just have a good good time_

All Boys:_Ohhhhh!__Ohhhhhh!__Ohhhhhh!__Ohhh!_

We bowed to show that we finished and we found out that the whole auditorium was full. We high- 5ed each other and ran out laughing. "Best Day Ever!" I shouted and everyone agreed.

Me: Well I found Fang. But no Max. Fang says she was abducted by M-Geeks.

Fang: She was!

Max: No I wasn't.

*Me and Fang jump and turn around to find Max*

Me: Told you Fang, you have to give me 60 dollars you too Iggy!

*Fang and Iggy hand over 60 dollars each*

All: Bye!

Me: R&R?


End file.
